Can't Even Take A Joke!
by Blue Flamed Cheetah
Summary: It's April Fools' Day! Ash and Misty keeps playing jokes against each other, but one joke goes to far...AAMRN


"Can't Even Take A Joke!" by: Blue Flamed Cheetah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: Whatever you want them to be. I wanted it to be the ages they are on the shows, but it doesn't matter. ~_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: MISTY! WAKE UP! THERE'S A BUG POKEMON ON YOUR BACK!  
  
Misty (opened her eyes quickly and widely): AAAAH! BUG! GET OFF OF ME!  
  
Misty was franticly trying to slap the bug off of her back, and soon, she found out that there was nothing on there.  
  
Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were now laughing their butts off because the way Misty slapped her back to get a 'bug' off.  
  
Ash (laughing hysterically): April Fools, Misty! HAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Misty (blushing from embarrassment): HEY! That's not funny!  
  
Ash: Then why are we laughing?  
  
Misty (growls): You know I hate bugs! That's not fair!  
  
Brock: Misty, it's April Fools' day, you can't tell us what's fair, so get over it. If we want to play a trick on you, we will.  
  
Ash: Yeah.  
  
Misty (thinking): We'll see who will have the last laugh....  
  
Ash saw the angry expression on Misty's face and his face relaxed.  
  
Ash: Dang, lighten up Misty. It was just a joke. That's what we do on April Fools'.  
  
Misty just said nothing and sighed as she layed down by the river, staring at the sky's beauty. It was very beautiful day, warm, sunny, just perfect to camp at while on a long journey. But not too perfect when someone wakes you up to scare the heck out of you, then be humiliated.  
  
Brock walked over to where Misty was laying and got on one knee to face her.  
  
Brock: Sorry about that Misty. We were just having some fun, we didn't mean to get you mad like that. We thought you wouldn't take it that way.  
  
Misty (smiled warmly at him): It's ok, Brock. Anyway, I shouldn't be some old witch.... I do need to lighten up, like Ash said.  
  
Brock: You're not a witch, anyone could've reacted like that if they feared something like that, it's ok.  
  
Misty: Thanks Brock.  
  
Misty hugged Brock with her arms around his neck, as Brock put his arms around her waist.  
  
Narr: FRIENDLY hug. NOT in a romantic way. - Say it to me 100 times AAML lovers. ^_^ lol.  
  
Ash saw this over from the breakfast table and he made a face. He doesn't like it when someone hugs or flirts (which Brock is not flirting) with Misty. He thinks he's going to lose Misty over to some guy, then, he will never be with her. Even though this is Brock, it's still makes Ash mad to see a sight like that. Ash loves Misty so much, it's like true love to him. Ash, with the pain dying in his heart, relaxed a bit.  
  
Ash (thinking): This is Brock....he won't get Misty. He said so himself in the past that he doesn't like her so quit worrying.  
  
Misty walked back to where Ash was and sat down, while Brock went over to the fire and continues to make the food.  
  
Misty: I'm sorry Ash, I shouldn't have got mad at you all like that, it was only a joke.  
  
Ash: It's ok.  
  
They both sighed a little and smiled at each other. Then Misty had a perfect idea for the perfect prank.  
  
Misty (pointing behind Ash, towards the woods): Ash! Look! There's a Houndour over there! Look!  
  
Ash: What?  
  
He turned around to where Misty was pointing. No Houndour was there.  
  
Ash looked back over at Misty and glared at her.  
  
Misty (plainly): It ran away in the bushes as I said that.  
  
Ash (excited): Then let's go get it!  
  
As Ash started to run off, Misty quietly giggled. She looked over at Brock and mouthed,"There was no Houndour!"  
  
Brock, getting this was one of Misty's April Fools' jokes, started chuckling. Finally, Misty ran off after Ash to make the joke more spicier.  
  
Misty (right behind Ash): Hey, there it is Ash!  
  
Misty started running behind a few more trees as Ash grinned even more, catching up with her.  
  
Ash (thinking): Yes, I finally will get a new Houndour.  
  
Then after a few seconds of running, Misty stopped running, and so did Ash.  
  
Ash: Well, where is it?  
  
Misty: It was too fast, I couldn't catch up with it.  
  
Ash: Well, I'm not giving up!  
  
Misty: I think, but I'm not sure.....I think it went up in that tree over there.  
  
Misty was directing to the skinny, medium sized tree a few feet ahead of them. She knew Ash was a good climber, so there was no worry of him falling. She would be right there for him anyway.  
  
Ash: Dangit.  
  
He ran over to the tree and climed his way up. After a moment of looking around in the tree, he stopped and sat on a branch, looking down at Misty.  
  
Ash (shouting down): I don't see him in there.  
  
Misty: I thought he was in there!  
  
Ash climbed back down the tree.  
  
Ash: Misty, please get it right, ok?! This is serious!  
  
Misty (thinking): Not for me.  
  
Misty: Ok, ok. Don't get so mad!  
  
Ash ran off once more to find the 'Houndour'.  
  
Misty laughed again, not wanting to give this up. But eventually, Ash will find out.  
  
Misty caught up with Ash after running a few yards, getting a little deeper into the woods.  
  
Ash: Man, I can't seem to find any sight of it. Are you sure you saw a Houndour?  
  
Misty (trying to keep a straight face): I'm posititve.  
  
Ash moaned as he looked again.  
  
Misty just stood there and then remembered Ash's new blue and red backpack he bought that he left under a tree near camp. It had Houndour's colors, and it kind of looks like one from a distance (ok, not really). Maybe she could get him to go over to it, but not to close, and get him to capture it, thinking he finally caught it. Misty had to laugh at the thought.  
  
Ash finally came back to Misty, breathing heavily from running around.  
  
Ash (suspiciously): What did the Pokemon look like?  
  
Misty: Well, it was a Houndour!  
  
Ash: DUH! But how big was it?  
  
Misty: Really small, a baby Houndour.  
  
Ash (raised an eyebrow): Uh-huh.  
  
Misty (pointing to her left, towards camp): A second ago, I saw it run this way.  
  
Ash: Why didn't you tell me?!  
  
Misty: I couldn't find you!  
  
Ash sighed once more as he ran to the direction Misty was pointing to.  
  
Misty ran after him again, then when she saw the backpack come into vision, she stopped Ash.  
  
Misty: There it is, don't go anymore because I heard that Houndours' are very hard to catch. They run away easily. So, if you stay behind here quietly, then you throw the Pokeball fast, and you might have a chance of getting it.  
  
Ash (grinned at the idea): Ok!  
  
Ash waited for a while and then quickly threw the Pokeball at the 'Houndour.'  
  
It was captured.  
  
Ash: Yeah! I got it!  
  
Misty: Good job, Ash!  
  
Ash went over the Pokeball and picked it up. He let the new 'Pokemon' out of its Pokeball, but what he found was not what he expected. It was his backpack!  
  
Ash: HEY! It's just by backpack!  
  
Misty (cracking up): Ooops, I thought it was that Houndour!  
  
Ash looked over at Misty to see her laughing. His face got red, realizing it was just a joke and fumed at her.  
  
Ash: THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS! I REALLY WANTED A HOUNDOUR!  
  
Misty (still laughing): It was only a joke!  
  
Ash: What I think it was, a stupid way to get back at your friend.  
  
Misty (stopped the laughing): Ash, get over it. I was just playin' around, just like you were with the bug trick.  
  
Ash: But...  
  
Misty: No butts! You did the same to me, joking about something I thought that wasn't fair. I got over it, so why shouldn't you?  
  
Ash just rolled his eyes and walked off back to camp.  
  
Misty did the same, mimicking Ash to let off her anger. Ash shouldn't act like this, it was a no-big-deal joke, and he's being a baby about it.  
  
They both sat back down at the table, while Brock served the food.  
  
Brock: What did you all do in there?  
  
Ash/Misty: Nothing!  
  
Brock (raised his eyebrow): Sheesh, don't get mad at me, I was just wondering.  
  
All of them sat and ate their food (biscuits and gravy if you're wondering, no biggy) with silence. The only thing that was going on was eating and the snide glares Ash and Misty consantly kept throwing at each other.  
  
Brock (had an idea of what went wrong): You may yell at me if you want, but what is you're all's problem? You both look like a couple of Tauros getting ready to charge.  
  
Ash: Her stupid prank on me! I thought there was really a Houndour to catch back there, and after all that time, all that time, she made me catch my stupid backpack! My backpack! Don't ask me how it came to be that way, but that's what happened.  
  
Misty: And he's being a baby about it! It was just a joke! A simple joke like the one he pulled on me earlier! It was a no biggy, but no, he has to make a big deal about it! It's April Fools' day! How much more complex could it be?  
  
Ash: It was a big deal! You sat there laughing at me hysterically, when I thought I got myself a new Pokemon. And guess what? What you did was far more complex than the bug joke!  
  
Misty: How?  
  
Ash: You didn't have to run around the forest for half and hour and climb up a tree. You didn't catch a backpack did you?  
  
Misty: Ash, it was just a fun joke, get it through your head! You should just play along and smile instead of flaming at me!  
  
Ash: Oh, well, guess what I think of you? I think you are a runt, a brat, a Water Pokemon Master wannabe, who tags along with people to make friends. You aren't a good trainer and you know it!  
  
Misty was shocked to hear him say something like that. So was Brock and Pikachu, but not more shocked than Misty was. It tore her heart to hear him say something like that. She loved him more than life itself, love him so much, no one could compare. But here he was, spitting all these insults to her in her face. Tears formed in her eyes and she said nothing for a moment.  
  
Misty (finally finding her voice): D-did you really mean that?  
  
Ash: No! April Fools!  
  
Misty looked at Brock with her mouth open in disbelief. Brock was also disappointed.  
  
Misty (tears coming out of her eyes): April Fools?! You call that April Fools, you jerk?! I thought you were serious, and that hurt my feelings more than anything! Thanks a lot! I'm sorry Brock and Pikachu, but as long as someone here can't take or tell a joke, I won't be traveling with you anymore! I can't believe you Ash...I thought I knew you better than that.  
  
Misty grabbed Togepi (who didn't know what was going on, it didn't fully understand human language yet) and her stuff and ran off too fast for anyone to realize what had just happened.  
  
Brock (sarcastically): Good job Ash! You just hurt our friend's feelings and she took off, probably hating you! JUST GOOD JOB!  
  
Ash (coming close to tears): I didn't mean what I said, it was a joke.  
  
Brock (yelling): I didn't think you were that dense! Nah, you called her names and said she's not a good Pokemon trainer, and not to mention a tag- along for friends! You're stupid to think that was a joke! What's wrong with you?  
  
Ash (tears falling): I didn't mean to do that! I guess I am retarded, that was stupid. I never meant any of that...what I really do mean is the fact that I love her more than my life alone, more than anyone could understand...  
  
Brock (calmer): Then why did you say all that?  
  
Ash (talking through sobs): I guess I was so mad, and being a stupid idiot as myself, I thought of a stupid joke to pull on her because of my anger. I love her so much, I didn't mean that to happen. It was all fake words, words I don't even know myself why I said them.  
  
Brock: Go after, tell her all that.  
  
Ash: Ok, stay here with Pikachu.  
  
Brock: Alright.  
  
Pikachu: {Good luck!}  
  
Ash: Thanks!  
  
Three hours passed as Ash continues running in the woods (where he thinks Misty is), hoping he can fix all the mess he made.  
  
No sign of her at all.  
  
Then, a Suicune jumped in front of him, eyes glaring at him, challenging him for a battle.  
  
Ash: Suicune, I can't battle you now. I accidently hurt my friend's feelings as an April Fools' joke and I have to find her now before I go crazy!  
  
Suicune softened up, realized what Ash had to do was important, and then whimpered.  
  
Ash: I'll battle you later, ok?  
  
Suicune nodded in agreement and ran off.  
  
Ash ran farther, until he heard sobbing. He came closer to the sound, and finally, he saw Misty, crying behind a bush.  
  
Ash slowly walked up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked up to find it was the guy, the guy who broke her heart.  
  
Misty (standing up, yelling): What are you doing here?! I don't want you near me!  
  
Ash: Please, can I just talk to you for one second?  
  
Misty: No! I don't want to even hear your voice! GO AWAY!  
  
Ash (tears once again falling down his cheeks): Misty, please, let me talk to you.  
  
Misty saw Ash's tears and knew it had to be important. She sighed while folding her arms.  
  
Misty (calming down): Okay.  
  
Ash (took her hands): Misty, I never meant any of that. You are not a runt, a brat, a WaterPokemon Master wannabe, because I already think you are the Master herself, and you aren't a tag-along for friends. I didn't mean anything of that. All those words were fake, were nothing.  
  
Misty: Then why did you say all of that?  
  
Ash: Because, I was mad at you for that joke, I was embarrassed because I got all excited for nothing. Then I took my anger on you, saying something that I didn't even know that I had said. It wasn't like I was the one who spilled all those words out. It was just my anger, not my true feelings for you. I'm so sorry for hurting you like that. I never, EVER, wanted to see you hurt. But stupid me, I went ahead and did it.  
  
Misty: So, you actually mean those words you said just now?  
  
Ash: Yes. I do, will all my heart, all of that is true. I'm so sorry. And one more thing. Guess what?  
  
Misty: What?  
  
Ash: What I really do mean is that I love you with all my heart and soul. I've always loved you, it seemed nothing matter to me, as if I lost a battle to the World's Greatest Pokemon Master or if someone cut my arm off, as long as you were there. It's like, no you, then no me. I wouldn't exist without you. I think what I have for you is true love....I really love you.  
  
Misty was crying so hard, tears of happiness. She hugged Ash tightly, daring not to let go. He hugged back, feeling the same way.  
  
Misty: Ash! You are so sweet! I love you too baby. Always have and always will.  
  
Ash smiled.  
  
Ash (breaking the hug): Do you believe that actions speak louder than words?  
  
Misty: Yeah...  
  
Ash: Good.  
  
He put his hands on the one side of her face and pulled it closer to his. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly, as they got closer. They could feel each other's breath, and the tingling sensation down their spines as their lips were a few centimeters apart. Finally, the space between thier lips filled and they gently, and sweetly kissed each other. It lasted for about 5 minutes, and then they broke apart.  
  
Ash/Misty: I love you.  
  
The two intertwined (sp?) their fingers as they walked back to camp.  
  
Brock: Hey, I see you two are an item now, eh? Guess you all do need a chaperone!  
  
Brock and Pikachu both laughed.  
  
Pikachu: {Yeah!}  
  
Ash/Misty: WHAT?! You perverts!  
  
Brock: Hey, it was just a joke! April Fools'!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how did you all like? It took me 2 hours to do it, but it turned out, I guess, um, ok. I know it's not April Fools' anymore, but it'll do. It was meant to be a short story, I didn't plan for it to be long. Just a holdiay story. The next fic will probably be in chapters. It might even be a sequel to "Majestic Eyes." Well, g2g, l8ta, and plz review! ^_^ ~Blue Flamed Cheetah~ 


End file.
